Eclipse the Darkling
Eclipse the Darkling (エクリプス・ザ・ダークリング, Ekuripusu za Dākuringu) is an antagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a super soldier in the Black Arms alien species and was created by the Black Arms to essentially be their answer to Shadow the Hedgehog. Like how Shadow is referred to as the "Ultimate Lifeform", Eclipse is referred to as the "Ultimate Alien". "Me? I am you in a way. A living weapon, built for a singular purpose. The black arm biology perfected. I am the shadow that blocks out the last light of hope." :—Eclipse the Darkling. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Eclipse is a Black Arms alien soldier that is colored mostly gray with red stripes on his head and arms. Having black-colored sclera with gold irises, he is somewhere about the size of Shadow the Hedgehog. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Black, Red, White * Eye Color: Orange Irises with Black Sclera * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Eclipse is fiercely loyal to his race and is willing to do whatever he can to make sure that they will not go on the verge of extinction; He at times is playful in cruel ways and even at times mocks his foes while fighting them. He is the only one in Black Death's army to have a free will. Even though he was created to destroy Shadow the Hedgehog, he decided that it would be better if he can convince him to return to the Black Arms. He often refers to Shadow as 'brother' even though they were both created by two different masters. While Eclipse is loyal to Black Death, he, at times, questions his orders or even tries to make the situations for the Dark Arms better. Sometimes it works, while other times it doesn't. Eclipse cares for no individual that isn't part of his species. He would rather use them for the good of the Black Arms or just to rid them of their existence. All he wanted is to do right for his endangered race, even if it means destroying another to save it. He holds a sense of responsibility and greatly cares for the hatchling Dark Arms, despite the fact that they are a hive mind. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * All Black Arms ** Black Doom ** Black Death † ** Shadow the Hedgehog ("brother") Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Eclipse has similar powers to Shadow, such as the Chaos Control - which he uses against Spider Troupe and later to get to the Dark Arms, and possess great intelligence. He can also communicate through the Black Arm hive mind. He also has brainwashing abilities, which can be augmented when used in conjunction with Black Death's. Eclipse is able to block Shadow's abilities and also give him hallucinations. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Chaos Control Skills * Enhanced strength * Enhanced speed * Chaos powers * Blocks Shadow's Chaos power * Hand-to-hand combat skills * Transformation Miscellaneous Skills Transformation It is shown Eclipse can use metamorphosis in order to transform into a state referred to as Power Up: Monster Form with heightened durability and strength - enough to almost exhaust Omega and easily defeat Shadow - but during its first shown usage it severely drains his energy - especially when used in heated combat, during it's second usage it does not seem to have as fast a drain. Eclipse states that his Monster Form has ten times the strength of Shadow. A repeated barrage of punches followed by a concentrated Chaos Blast is enough to knock Eclipse out of his Monster Form. Dark Arm Powers By working in conjunction with the Dark Arms, Eclipse can use a variety of Dark Arm Powers. Armor :Main article: Armor The first Dark Arm Power demonstrated by Eclipse is Armor which he uses after joining with Blurk. When using this ability Eclipse becomes extremely hard and durable, easily shrugging off Omega's firepower and ripping through his armor. Wing :Main article: Wing The second Dark Arm Power demonstrated by Eclipse is Wing which he uses after joining with Cregal. When using this, Eclipse's arms are replaced with powerful wings allowing him to fly at higher speeds than Rouge. Laser :Main article: Laser The third Dark Arm Power demonstrated by Eclipse is Laser which he uses after joining with Cyzer. When using this, Eclipse's arms change and he is able to fire powerful energy beams out of his palms. Sonic Cannon :Main article: Sonic Cannon The fourth Dark Arm Power demonstrated by Eclipse is Sonic Cannon which he uses after joining Rhygenta. When using this, one of Eclispe's arms change and he is able to fire powerful sonic blasts. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Some time after the Black Arms' first attack on Sonic's World, Eclipse and Black Death headed to Sonic's World in via the New Black Comet, with Eclipse slowing them down due to a special experiment concerning entities referred to as "Dark Arms". Synopsis See also External links * Eclipse the Darkling Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Black Arms Category:Males Category:Villains